Ladies, Green is not your Color
by The Dark Knight's Princess
Summary: Only a two-shot. Tensions run high and tempers flare when our ladies of L&O just try to enjoy a night out. Jealousy definitely does not look good on some people. Especially when there are flirty waitresses involved.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story was kind of like a pregnancy. Went to bed one night, (more like passed out) and the next day, this was on my laptop. This is what happens when you have two best friends messing around with alcohol. Anyway, this wasn't meant to be serious. If immaturity and stupidity offend you, please leave. I hate it when people actually take the time to leave rude reviews. It's stupid. Anyway, another co-fic with my bestie. Hope you guys like it. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

Alex scowled as she watched Olivia continue to flirt with the waitress that kept coming by. Then again, it was the waitress, who had been flirting, she wasn't sure if the detective was flirting back, but clouded by jealousy, Alex believed that she was. She never considered herself to be the jealous _or_ possessive type, but damn it she was jealous and feeling_ very_ possessive. Why her girlfriend kept flirting with that particular waitress she would never know, but Alex knew it was getting the hell on her nerves.

Amanda and Casey had to suppress giggles as they watched Alex practically bare her teeth at the waitress. Serena simply shook her head at her best friend's actions. She feared for the waitress.

"Cabot calm down, I know this girl is barking up the wrong tree and is in your territory, but you look like you're ready to tear into her with your teeth." Abbie whispered into Alex's ear. Alex however barely heard her.

"I'll refill that for you detective." The girl said seductively and Olivia smiled at her as she picked up the glass and walked back towards the bar. Alex then shifted her glare to Olivia.

"Come here often?" She questioned raises her eyebrow.

Olivia shrunk in her seat and "I...Maybe once or twice…But I haven't done anything if that's what you're thinking. A lot of waitresses are just flirty with me that's all…" she said softly. The blonde attorney just scowled even more and the others swore they heard Alex growl in response.

Amanda looked at the silent exchange between Alex and Olivia and shuddered. "And the Ice Queen continues to lower the temperature." She mumbled sipping her drink. Casey nodded, "It did get a little chilly in here didn't it?" she whispered back as she and Amanda started snickering again. Casey squeaked when she felt a hard pinch on her thigh and turned to see Abbie glaring at her, as if warning her not to be baited into Alex's brewing shit storm. Casey physically shrunk under her girlfriend's stare and the giggling ceased for the time being.

Serena was becoming unceremoniously uncomfortable with the deadly silence obviously seeing that no one was going to say anything. She simply watched her best friend glare hard at Olivia and she actually was starting to feel a little colder than usual.

It was a very awkward situation…Three attorneys and a very amused detective didn't know what to say or if they should say anything at all, while a lone attorney glared holes into anything that moved and a very confused detective wasn't sure if she should approach her girlfriend on the…issue?

"Alex, for god's sake please calm down." Olivia said, her voice laced with exasperation.

"I am calm." Alex said exhaling and sitting back against the booth.

"Thank god." Came the mumble from the rest of the group. Just then, that same waitress came back and replaced Olivia's drink on the table with that same fucking smile of the face that Alex wanted to wipe the floor with.

Alex glared again and not-so-accidentally knocked her glass of the table causing it to shatter at the waitress' feet. The girl jerked away from the liquid that had exploded at her feet and all eyes turned to the smirking blond.

"I am so sorry." Alex said in a monotone voice, smirk still firmly in place.

"I think I'm going to go to the restroom." Casey said urging the others to slide out of the booth. When no one moved because Alex was sitting on the end, Casey sighed and decided it would just be easier to go the other way, which ended up having everyone else slide out. She shook her head at the turn of events that would most likely take place during her absence and made her way to the bathroom.

Olivia sighed at her girlfriend's actions and assisted the girl in helping clean up the mess that Alex had not-so-accidentally created. She knew that the blonde had a jealous side but for what she was never sure. She vowed to have a serious talk with Alex once they left.

"She totally dropped that glass on purpose." Serena whispered quietly. Abbie and Amanda nodded and carefully eyed Alex who looked like she was turning red with anger.

"Someone's panties are in a real tight knot…"

"If she's even wearing panties…" Serena and Amanda's eyes shot to Abbie at her nonchalant statement. Abbie felt the both of them staring at her and she shrugged indifferently.

"Well I was just saying! Sometimes it could cause a problem."

Amanda blinked blankly and shook her head at the brunette. "I don't even want to begin to imagine how you would know that."

"I'm sorry about…that." Olivia said as the waitress finished cleaning the mess. The girl shook her head and plastered that smile across her face again. "No worries. Accidents _do_ happen." She finished her sentence with a firm glare towards Alex. She and Olivia shared another smile before she departed back to her post.

Alex growled deep within her throat and was about to shoot out of the both when she felt Abbie's hand firmly grasp her wrist. She deflated and sat back in her seat refusing to trust her voice to say anything.

There was silence between the remaining five. No one knew what to say so they just absentmindedly sipped their drinks. Well, all except Alex who was now glaring over her shoulder at the waitress who was waving seductively at _her_ detective. _"Two can play this game." _She thought as she quickly downed the rest over her drink. "Abbie lets dance." Alex declared confidently grabbing the brunette by the wrist and dragging her out of the booth giving her no room to protest.

"Alex, what the hell are you doing?" Abbie asked as the blonde dragged her out onto the dance floor. "Just play along, okay?" Alex pleaded wrapping her arms around Abbie's neck, pulling her closer. She sighed when she saw Abbie's eyes widen in surprise and leaned forward to whisper something in her ear. When she pulled away Abbie smiled and nodded, "Alright, but you owe me."

Back at the table Amanda and Serena had engaged themselves into a hushed conversation.

"I knew Alex had temper issues but damn. It looked like she was ready to blow at any second!"

"Yeah, I know…she gets like that sometimes. I mean, she tries to deny the fact that she can be jealous and all, but I think her attitude tonight has solemnly destroyed that prior statement."

Amanda nodded and took a sip of the amber liquid from her glass. She was in mid swallow when she noticed what was going on out on the dance floor and she nearly spit the drink back out on to the table. "Well I hope Casey doesn't come back soon…" she said wiping her mouth with a napkin.

Serena squinted in question and tilted her head to the side. Amanda simply pointed her finger, eyes still wide. Serena followed the detective's finger and her mouth practically hit the table. "Oh. My. God."

Olivia noticed the two blondes' sudden silence so she settled on questioning it.

"What's going on with you two?" she asked them.

Amanda turned to her and opened her mouth and closed it several times before she could actually come up with an answer. "Uh Alex wanted to dance…so she went dancing." She said shrugging. When Olivia raised an eyebrow, Serena sighed, reached over, and turned the detective's confused face towards the dance floor.  
Olivia scowled in complete confusion when she saw Abbie with her hands on Alex's hips holding her dangerously close as they danced. Beside her Serena and Amanda secretly wished that Casey wouldn't return from the restroom, just so they could see how things were going to play out.

Out on the dance floor Alex glanced at her glaring girlfriend and chuckled. "You're going to get me killed Cabot." Abbie said into her ear, making it look like more than it was.

Alex laughed again, "I'm not done yet." Alex spun in the embrace and wrapped Abbie's arms around her waist so that she was holding her from behind as she began to grind into the brunette.

Serena and Amanda simultaneously tilted their heads to the side as once again their jaws hit the table.

"What is that they're doing?" Serena asked.

"Well damn…I'm pretty sure I saw that in a dirty movie once…" Amanda mumbled continuing to not blink. She mentally wished that she could switch places with Abbie for the time being.

"What the fuck?" was all Olivia was able to mumble. In the back of her mind she knew that Alex was probably playing a game, but some of her rational judgment was beginning to be clouded by brewing anger.

Much to Serena and Amanda's display, that happened to be the moment when Casey had decided to return from the restroom. They quickly glanced at Olivia, the pair on the dance floor, each other, and then back at the approaching redhead. This wasn't going to be fun to explain.

Casey immediately followed Olivia's line of sight and gasped. She turned back to the other two and crossed her arms firmly. "What the hell is going on?"

Amanda waved her hand and continued to watch, "No, no! It's okay, I saw this in a movie once!"

"Uh, see…what had happened was..." Serena began but cut off by Olivia muttering something incoherent and shooting out of the booth as if it were on fire.

The detective was fueled by rage so a part of her knew that she wasn't going to be thinking rationally. She wasn't sure what told her to do it, and she wasn't sure why she did it, but she did.

"Hey Carmichael!" she said as she approached the two. Abbie turned her head towards her name being called prepared for a possibly argument. But she was completely unprepared for Olivia's fist flying for a direct path into her face.

Olivia swung hard and her punch instantly knocked the taller brunette to the ground. Olivia shook her hand from then impact and lightly smirked at her shot accuracy.

Abbie moved to her hands and knees and repeatedly pressed her hand to her face to clarify that she was obviously bleeding. She could taste blood and she was more than sure that her nose was probably fractured.

She wiped more blood from her face and turned her head towards Olivia who standing above her. "You bitch." She growled darkly, and with panther like quickness, Abbie launched off of the floor and into the detective.

Alex stepped back and put a hand over mouth as she watched the two begin to brawl in the middle of the dance floor. _"Fuck." _

**Dumb yes, drunk, most likely. Anyway, positive feed back would be cool. Leave a review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope this will make you laugh. The ended should crack you up, I promise. **

**Disclaimer in chapter one.**

The other three sat at the table wide eyed on the turn of events that had just taken place. Serena actually pulled out her phone and started videotaping the entire scene playing out before them. She would be damned if she let the opportunity of good entertainment slip through her fingers.

"Oh my god, someone has to stop them!" Casey shouted over the brewing noise. She knew she would probably be the voice of reason in the situation, but she also knew that she wasn't going to risk getting involved.

"No way! This is Youtube material! There is no way I'm passing up this chance." Serena shouted back continuing to videotape. "Ooo that one is gonna hurt in the morning."

Amanda simply shook her head. "Liv is getting her ass handed to her on a silver platter by a prosecutor; I am NEVER letting this go." She said through fits of laughter.

Serena glanced at the detective and smirked. "You know how that saying goes; don't start none, won't be none."

Casey sighed at her friends' immaturity. It was rare that she ever had to be the voice of reason, but she knew that neither Serena nor Amanda were going to do anything to resolve the issue, so she took it upon herself to at least try. She took a deep breath and went to attempt to assist Alex in ended the onslaught.

The other two vaguely took notice to their friend heading out into the mob of people. They were too busy enjoying things for themselves. It wasn't everyday that they got to see a good fight take a place and it was a moment neither of them wanted to miss.

Meanwhile, things weren't exactly going Olivia's way, at least, not the way she had hoped. She was pressed facedown on the floor with her arms twisted behind her with one of Abbie's knees on the back of her neck and the other in her lower back. Frankly to say the least, it hurt like hell. The only thing she could think to do was flail and try to force the attorney off her.

Abbie smirked as she watched Olivia struggle to regain the upper hand. She thought that it was actually a little pathetic that Olivia was a cop and she was getting her ass whooped by a prosecutor. She would never be letting that go.

In all honestly, Abbie knew that Alex's plan was bound to backfire, but never had she thought that the detective would in fact resort to throwing punches. They simply could've gotten into a screaming match or something verbal; there was no need for Olivia to punch her in the face. But then she thought that if she saw another woman that close to Casey, she would probably punch them in the face too.

She smirked and tightened her hold on Olivia's arms when she suddenly felt herself being lifted into the air by an imaginary force. She fought against the force but it only seemed to tighten its hold on her. It wasn't until she glanced over her shoulder and saw her girlfriend scowling at her did she realized what was going on.

"Let me go Casey! Let me kill the bitch, I had her too! Put me down!" Abbie continued to shout as she squirmed in Casey's grasp, still wanting to tear the detective limb from limb. Casey shook her head and threw Abbie over her shoulder, the brunette still squirming and shouting obscene profanities that would make the writers of MTV blush and shake their heads.

Alex helped Olivia to her feet and fixed her with a glare of her own. The blonde knew that the entire scene was mostly her fault, but she knew that Olivia had overreacted. Never in a million years would she have thought Olivia would flat out punch Abbie in the face. Judging by a sequence of events, Alex knew that her detective had paid for it in the end.

Once they were outside Alex folded her arms, "You could've handled that a lot better." She said flatly. Olivia's jaw dropped open and she widened her eyes in shock. Was Alex really about to pin all of this on her?

"_**I**_ could've…You were the one that was practically letting her grope you!"

"Oh would you calm down she wasn't groping me we were just dancing…You let your jealousy get way out of control. You didn't have to hit her…"

There was silence because for once in her life, Olivia was at a loss for words. She wondered if her girlfriend knew how overly hypocritical she was sounding at the moment.

"_My_ jealousy? If I recall correctly all night you've wanted to rip out the throat of any woman who even looked in my general direction. If _you_ didn't let _your_ jealousy get 'way out of control' I wouldn't have ended up hitting Abbie, now would I?"

Alex opened her mouth to respond but quickly snapped it shut. She knew that Olivia was right about her being jealous all night, but she couldn't help it. She wanted Olivia all to herself, and she hated it when other women and even men looked at her. Alex had finally accepted that she was indeed possessive.

She sighed and averted her eyes to the ground. "Alright, I was being a little…irrational. But I just didn't like the way that waitress was looking at you and I guess you just didn't notice it they way I did. You don't realize how beautiful you really are. I suppose I just felt threatened."

Olivia's heart swelled at Alex's confession. She wrapped her sore arms around the blonde and pulled her into a hug. "Sweetheart you have to trust that I don't want anyone other than you. There isn't a reason for you to feel threatened because I'm right where I need to be." She finished and pulled Alex into a soft kiss, which she happily returned.

Alex pulled back and rested her head on Olivia's shoulder. "I'm sorry I got so jealous. Can you forgive me?" she asked softly.

Olivia chuckled and placed a kiss on the blonde's head. "I forgive you, but I don't think I'm the only one that you owe an apology to." Alex lifted her head and they both turned towards the direction that they heard Casey's voice ringing through the air.

"AND on top of that what the hell did I tell you about fighting people?!"

"…she hit me first."

"That does not mean you have to start a freaking bar fight! I swear the two of you are such children. Remember that rule from Pre School that said keep your hands to yourself?" At this both Alex and Olivia broke out in to snickers.

"I remember getting that talk in pre school." Olivia said laughing.

Alex nodded and rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder again. It took her a few minutes but she finally remembered something. "You know I just realized that Serena was videotaping that and she's notorious for putting stuff on line…"

"Ah don't worry about it. What's the worst that could happen?"

"What do you two have to say for yourselves?" Elizabeth Donnelly scolded in a hard and heavy tone of voice. Abbie and Olivia shrunk down in their seats even more, looking like scolded puppies.

"She started it." Abbie mumbled folding her arms refusing to make eye contact with the DA.

Liz was less than impressed by the way they had handled themselves. She glanced at the remaining four who were standing against the far wall of her office looking as if they were trying to hold in their laughter.

"Is something funny to the rest of you?" she asked glaring holes into all four of them. They quickly shook their heads and became even more interested in the floor. Liz huffed and turned back to the two that were sitting before you.

"Where was I…Oh yes, I cannot believe that the two of you, having the tittles that you do, would go out to a public place and completely disregard everything and start fighting. I cannot explain how disappointed and enraged I am. Do you know how many people have seen your foolish behavior?"

Olivia opened her mouth to respond but simply thought better of it and it. She knew that it wasn't the time for smartass answers and she wasn't about to get into even more trouble. Liz was a scary woman.

"And you four!" she said in reference to Casey, Alex, Amanda and Serena. "What do you have to say for yourselves?! Letting them act like this in public, I mean honestly, how would the four of you allow this to go on? Have none of you any shame?" The foursome hung their heads low and started mumbling amongst one another.

"I didn't even do anything…"

"It was Alex's fault anyway…"

"None one told them to start fighting…"

"This old hag needs some toothpaste…"

Liz was about to continue of lecture when everyone in the room heard loud cackling approaching Liz's office. After another few moments, in walked Lena Petrovsky laughed at something that was on her iPad.

"Liz have you seen this video that's on Facebook? 'Cop loses fight to lawyer' it's so great!" she looked up and saw all eyes on her in the deadly silent room. "Um…was I interrupting something?"

Liz shook her head and relaxed into her chair. "Actually I saw it on Twitter." She mumbled shaking her head again.

Serena slowly raised her hand and spoke, "I thought it was on Youtube?"

"I saw it on Instagram too…" Casey added.

"I got it an email forward." Amanda said trying to recall who actually sent it too her.

"I am one hundred percent sure that it's been blogged on Tumblr and someone made it into an online game.…" Alex concluded.

Abbie was looking mighty proud of herself while Olivia sat with her head in her hands blushing furiously. She knew that she would never be able to live that down. Ever.

**Hope I made you laugh. Leave a review? **


End file.
